Long haul truckers frequently spend the night in the cabs of their trucks. In fact, many trucks are designed with sleeping areas. This necessitates environmental control and specifically heating and cooling. In order to provide this heating or cooling, the truck drivers generally leave the trucks running overnight to utilize the truck""s heating or air conditioning system. The cumulative pollution created by these vehicles running overnight is very significant.
Further, although such trucks are in a position to receive radio signals, they are frequently located in positions where television signals are unavailable or weak and certainly no telephone connections are available to the truck itself.
Providing these services to a parked truck involves overcoming many practical and physical problems. Payment for these services is a concern as well as physically fitting the equipment needed to provide these services in a small space is problematic. Protecting this equipment from the environment is also a concern.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for controlling the inside environment of a vehicle such as a truck, RV or other vehicle. More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to not only provide heating and air conditioning but other conveniences such as electricity, phone hookups, computer hookups, videos such as for continuing education instruction or entertainment and a variety of related services, providing such services within a limited access space, i.e., through the window of a truck or a small access door. Further, additional services may be provided for the vehicle, including the ability to watch television, the ability to communicate and even the ability to pay for the services. These additional services may be delivered through wires or with a wireless system.
Further, the present invention protects the equipment from the environment.
The objects and advantages of the present invention will be further appreciated in light of the following detailed description and drawings in which: